Iwazaru Monologues
This is a list of all of Iwazaru's monologues which appear in killer7. Once the player has spoken to Iwazaru at a particular location, they can view that monologue again at any time by going to a Harman's Room, talking to Iwazaru and selecting it from under the 'Past Logs' tab. Only monologues from the current part of the scenario can be viewed. Logs cannot be viewed during the final third of Smile, or at all during Lion. Angel Introduction Lobby *Master. We're in a tight spot! A real tight spot. Like, I haven't seen you for ages. It is I, Vincel Dill Boris VII, Iwazaruscof, at your service. Just call me Iwazaru. Let me show you along the way. To the right, master's room. Straight ahead, the enemy. Let the bloodbath begin. In the name of Harman... The Enemy Elevator Hall *Master. We're in a tight spot! Tight and outta sight! Let me make a suggestion. You must turn back. This is the enemy's den. Shudder to think! Their bodies are lined with bombs. They'll bomb rush you, literally! Eliminate them before they blow! In the name of Harman... Guarantor Elevator Hall *Master. We're in a tight spot! This guy is a true freak! But, don't be alarmed. He is my trusted companion, Kikazaru. Those things that Master seeks... The bullets. He loves them so. The bullets were left behind by Master, so the servants search for them tirelessly. Bullets of the soul... Otherwise known as Soul Shells. In the name of Harman... Destroying the Nest Parking Lot *Master. We're in a tight spot! This mayhem is out of control! Our members have a thirst for terror. With the Hellion, use the R Button and press the Y Button three times. When the test tube fills up with blood, you can fire a deadly shot. The devil's bullets. You can only fire with enough blood. In the name of Harman... The Enemy 2 2F Stairs *Master. We're in a tight spot! An ultra tight spot! Life is precious, and the enemies mean business. They're called Heaven Smile, but look at their eyes! There's nothing heavenly about them! In the name of Harman... Him 3F Stairs *Master. We're in a tight spot! A major tight spot! He's here! Yes, HIM! Master, you can't...? You're going to go and kill him? What?! Impossible! You're a fool! An incorrigible fool! Impossible! You're sure to fail! You know nothing of his strength! Oh, stupid, stupid, Master! That Mills really fooled you... In the name of the Fool... A Crack Library *Master. We're in a tight spot! Mask is seriously whack! When there's a crack it's his show. He's filthy powerful! He'll destroy all of kingdom come, and then some! He's a liability, if you ask me... In the name of Harman... Padlock Laundry Room *Master. We're in a tight spot! He's just a petty thief. Does he really deserve to be part of the syndicate? I'm having strong doubts. The Thief is like an organized crime outfit, all wrapped up in one. He can pick any lock. There's no stopping this freak. Apparently, he just loves giant padlocks. Ah, and here he comes. In the name of Harman... Him Part2 4F Stairs *Master. We're in a tight spot! Like, tighter than tight! Oh, I have offended my Master with my foul words... But please, you must understand! Just thinking about HIM drives me absolutely mad! He fixes to sink this country good, and so he sends his unending parade of minions! With no signs of letting up! Just how many followers does he command? Beware of old friends... In the name of Harman... Undoing the Barrier 4F Hallway *Master. We're in a tight spot! Watch out for Barefoot, Kaede! I've sensed this presence before. My ex-wife Mizaru is near... She is now the servant of Barefoot. Let my wife serve you through Barefoot. Use the Y Button for Death Shower. In the name of Harman... Gatekeeper 5F Hallway *Master. We're in a tight spot! Things are turning in a bad way! An infamous criminal lies this way! And he's protecting HIM! Wicked bed partners, indeed, indeed! Ah, yes... Seek out the Soul Shells! With Soul Shells, he's sure to allow you through the gates! In the name of Harman... Dome Colosseum *Master. We're in a tight spot! Ain't even funny how tight it is! Once you open this door, there's no turning back, Master! Well, you can come back, but I mean, that's the gravity of the situation! Don't get me wrong. Like a prelude to later battles, you see? You must take it very seriously. In the name of Harman... Sunset Part One Entrance Main Gate *Master. This is bad! This is very, very bad! This is their nest. Sure, it looks like a sushi joint. But they've got terrible taste! But I have to admit... The full course here is dynamite. In the name of Harman... Kitchen Special Room *Master. This is bad! This just can't be good at all! Are you sure about that mask? Master, you must have doubts, or I would think? I'm wary of it, that's for sure. Whenever you get in a tight spot, you break out with your silly wrestling moves. Why can't you bury the past? And by the way, your special Side Suplex move should be banned. In the name of Harman... Sushi Chef West Room *Master. This is bad! I feel that it's very, very bad! I just have this feeling that I've seen that sushi chef before. I recognise that 'I'm-full-of-myself-and-my-manliness' look! It's all a charade, I tell you! A phony! All looks, and nothing more! I don't care what you say, Master, that is one man I cannot accept! And no, this is not because he's more handsome than me! Nothing of the sort, never! I just cannot forgive the rat! In the name of Harman... Assassin East Room *Master. This is bad! Seriously bad! It's an assassin. An assassin has been sent to this joint. A skilled assassin. But do not worry, a human assassin. Nothing compared to the smiling freaks. In the name of Harman... Part Two Vending Machine Kaku bldg. Entrance *Master. This is harsh. Quite harsh, I'd say. I just can't take it. I can't drink it, not a drop. This new taste is, well shall I say "heavy". This is the kind of drink you've got to use an abbreviation for. There, see that? It's written on that car. What's up with abbreviating everything these days? I guess you, Master, would be M. You'll be M from now on. Mr. M. The Big M. In the name of Harman... Hole in the Ceiling Stairs *Master. This is harsh. Real harsh, and I mean it. This is a gambler's paradise. I don't think this place cares much for active support of crime reduction policies. The hole in the ceiling - that calls for a thief. We should leave this job to the persona. In the name of Harman... Security Device Stairs *Master. This is harsh. Real harsh, but I have to say it anyway. Awfully harsh, okay? I've been wondering about the way the Four-eyes has been acting. He turns invisible, right? He could get away with anything. Security systems, infrared lasers... It means nothing to him. In the name of Harman... Jean DePaul 4F Elevator Hall *Master. This is harsh. Harsher than hell. Let's knock this target off quick. Master, you shouldn't have to bother with the sushi chef. Use the personas' usual dirty tricks to pulverize him. Bullets won't hit the sushi chef. So, listen here, willya? Do what you have to do. There's no such thing as playing square in this world. Aim for the ceiling. In the name of Harman... Homeland Roof *Master. This is harsh. And getting harsher yet! I can't lie. The homeland is out of control. Thundering toward... who knows where. Master, please tell me. Are you not frightened? Can a nation have a will? I'm not sure anymore. What makes a unit? Can people be counted in units? I cannot accept the way the homeland kills. In the name of Harman... Cloudman Can't Hold Back Main Gate *Master. Ew! Major grossness. I just can't take it on a physiological level. I can't stand afros. There's no way around it. I'm going to take a break. A member of the Afro Cult will do a cameo in this show. When you see him, search around that area. Now I'll be taking my leave. In the name of Harman... Encounter Part One Entrance Main Entrance *Master. It's wonderful! Just wonderful! I just love rollercoasters. But first, let's find that white-haired punk with a gun. The children are in trouble. The fun will have to wait. In the name of Harman... Dressing Table ISZK String Quartet *Master. Enough! Enough of this place! Let's hurry to the rides! This place is dead. A thing of the past. Ain't worth our time! If only we had the ring... If only we had THAT ring... In the name of Harman... Breaking Walls Passage *Master. Very good... A very good idea, but... you haven't got enough strength to go on! We need the power of a true hero of the ring. A hero who can destroy anything. In the name of Harman... Balloons ISZK String Quartet *Master. It's wonderful. A wonderful nap. The breeze has caused the balloons to get caught. And that's where I hid the Soul Shell! Which means... We need to take the wind into our own hands! In the name of Harman... Killer Ted Mansion Killer Ted Mansion 1F *Master. This is great, I feel just great. I was nearly complimented to death. And boy, did it feel great! By whom? By the other me inside the mirror. This may surprise you, but I'm an infamous narcissist. No, not my profile! It's not my best angle. Check out my face, from the front! Yes, that's better. The path to the future shall open. In the name of Harman... Part Two Entrance Under the Iron Tower *Master. That won't do. That just won't do at all! There's just no excuse. How could you let a kidnapper get away alive? I must be more strict. I must stay vigilant! In the name of Harman... Security Device Entrance *Master. That won't do, you must sometimes use a carrot! There's something very important I must say, but just between you and me, you know, off the record? Whitehair is a neurotic fellow. This house may look normal, but it's actually protected by very heavy security. You'll have to proceed carefully, which calls for Four-eyes. Always better safe than sorry... In the name of Harman... Destroying the Statue Garden *Master. That won't do, not at all. It's entirely inefficient. You fail to understand that your job is to nail Whitehair. You should be prepared to give your life to take his. Whitehair isn't going to wait around for you. Only the Hellion can destroy the core. In the name of Harman... A Crack Main Room *Master. That won't do, that won't do at all. Give it some thought. Don't repeat the same mistake. Did you already forget the crack? Thank goodness... The mask works wonders here. Recall the skill of the mask. In the name of Harman... Fireplace Courtyard Passage *Master. That won't do, you're doing it all wrong. Well, at this point, you probably would rather not hear me say that. I'll just stay out of your way. Remember, there's a ring for extinguishing flame... In the name of Harman... Pool Water Pool *Master. That won't do. Forgive my criticism. Forgive my arrogance. Lord knows, I hate myself for this. The self-loathing is frothing over! Drowning in my own pool of hate! Empty the pool, empty it now, for all our sakes! In the name of Harman... Alter Ego Entrance Campanile *Master. This is it! Yes, this! The sight I yearned for. Some much-awaited R&R. But we must not let our guard down. The enemy has footholds even here. The terror has gripped the world. Heaven Smile has reached calamity status. You must stay vigilant. In the name of Harman... Artist's Ploy Back of the Campanile *Master. These! Please collect these! The creator's soul lies in here! The artist came up with a very solid lock. To break it, you'll need these. I'm sure they'll come in handy. I'll go ahead and begin searching. Leave it to me, just this once! I'm the hero this time! In the name of Harman... From the Office Girl Back of the Campanile *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. I stole it from a defeated female office drone. Of course, she's rather have me steal her! Use it at the artist's mansion. The mask is hot, hot, I tell you! In the name of Harman... Lost Town Lost Town *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. I made a deal with an infamous quack. Life is only what you bargain for. Use it at the artist's mansion. What's that? Oh, this? It's called a Lost City. Go this way and that, but you're bound to end up where you started. Find your way using sound. This is a job for the Punk... In the name of Harman... Barrier Avenue *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. A stagnating youth held on to this for dear life. One really must live for the moment. Use it at the artist's mansion. Barefoot is ready and raring to go. In the name of Harman... Hole in the Ceiling Housing Estate *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. Discarded by bickering lovers. Love can shatter like glass. Use it at the artist's mansion. This is a job for the Thief. In the name of Harman... Church 1F 1F Shrine *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. I got this from a nun. She had quite a rack I must say. A kid left it behind after a confession. Personally? Master is my only god. Use it at the artist's mansion. In the name of Harman... Assistant Director 2F Shrine *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. Discarded by a flustered assistant director. He clashed violently with the real director. Differences of nuance can destroy relationships. Use it at the artist's mansion. In the name of Harman... Art Room Atelier *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. I beat out a hairy-chested model for a job as a subject for a painting. And this was my payment. Master, stop it! You mustn't move an inch. The scene is nothing without me! Use it at the artist's mansion. In the name of Harman... Windmill Windmill Plaza *Master. This is it! Look at what I found. Today the windmills stand still. A day of calm. A day of despair. If only we had that ring... Then the door would open... Use it at the artist's mansion. In the name of Harman... Smile Part One Entrance Lobby *Master. It's dark. I'm overcome with gloom. It's time for the highlight. The beginning of the end. To be honest, I'm frightened. It's a terrible ending, for sure. Let's quit this whole charade. You mustn't strain your body any further! Leave this to the Barefoot. In the name of Harman... Destroying the Nest 2F Hallway *Master. It's dark. The prospects are so very dark. I feel a dull tide of despair. This is sure to mean something. My old intuition speaks to me - 'You are surrounded by vicious traps. Perhaps this has gone far enough.' Any more of this, and you'll take years off your life. Leave this to the Hellion. In the name of Harman... Electric Bath 3F Guest Room *Master. It's dark. I'm in a tailspin of confusion. It's all so transparent, it is! The climax is where the scenes of the dead come in. They walk the construction site without reason. They utter sweet nothings without reason. Their smiles shine without reason. It's all a trap! A trap that leads to death! I can see through it all! I'm keenly attuned to the omens of death. And this place is trouble. Behold! This light! They thirst for blood! They thirst for meat! We are perfectly ready to return home. Please, cut the cord. In the name of Harman... A Crack 4F Guest Room *Master. It's dark. Much too dark! I can't take it. They were shot here, too. Six were killed. This portends an ill fate. I can see the remnant spirits. Their faces... Gradually rise up... Leave this to the Mask. In the name of Harman... Breaking the Lock 6F Hallway *Master. It's dark. Dark as in screeching for death! Meaning, big trouble! This place is bad news! Bad news with a capital 'B'! And if I say it's bad news, you'd better believe it's bad news! Let's leave this to the Thief. In the name of Harman... Passage of Roses 7F Hallway *Master. It's dark. Much too dark! Way too much atmosphere! I smell a rat. A bloody rat! A maimed rat! Danger level at RED and approaching DEFCON 5! Omigod omigod omigod, Oh My God! We're in for it! Once you use the ring, you can never go back! It's the time of reckoning! There's no looking back! In the name of Harman... Part Two Entrance Entrance *Master. This is hot! Ouch! Feel the sting! A hot, muggy night...I'm feeling rather aroused. A titillating fragrance wafting through the air. A perfume called Conspiracy! Master, this may be your last job. Use the personas of the Syndicate with abandon. In the name of Harman... Toilet 1F Hallway *Master. This is hot! It's those suffocatingly hot enemies! But, who are those two? Acting like kings...Probably think they're hot stuff. Well I'll be damned! NOT A WORD OR EVEN A HELLO! All gathered up with minions in tow. It's enough to make me wretch. Add a cigar to the picture, and behold, our decadent times. He could learn a thing or two from my understated Master. Use Barefoot for the ladies' room. In the name of Harman... Blackboard L3C Classroom *Master. This is hot! I feel a hot hint coming on! The podium is sacred. A typical first day of class. Teacher writes the students' names on the blackboard. Hm, what's that? I think I see some numbers... Maybe you ought to check them? In the name of Harman... Last Word of Warning Courtyard *Master. I can feel it. I can really feel it! This is the end! I don't want to see Master die! I've seen enough. I'm prepared to resign unless you listen to my warning. Master, hear me out one last time. I'm worried about something. Are you sure you don't remember those two gentlemen? There's something about them... I can't get it out of my mind. Please don't return to the hotel. You must avoid those two. This really is the end. But still, I... I have the utmost respect for you, Master. Please acquire all the information on the boy. In the end, the path will open. In the name of Harman... Category:Killer7 Category:Lists